This invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to communication systems with a xe2x80x9cpredictive dialingxe2x80x9d feature.
In a call center, a call center agent typically communicates with customers through inbound calls, outbound calls, or both. This communication is often by voice using a telephone handset or headset component of the agent""s workstation. Usually, the workstation also includes a computer terminal or personal computer to interface with various application modules. These modules provide the agent with information directed to the particular customer service involved. In one common application, a customer""s account information is provided on a display viewable by the agent.
The time it takes agents to handle calls and the lapse of time between calls influence the efficiency of call center operations. Further, it is generally desirable to provide for customers as favorable an impression as possible with regard to call center contacts and transactions. It is also often desirable to provide these customers and prospective customers, who are already in contact with an organization, information regarding additional goods or services in which they might also be interested. To address each of these priorities, however, adds to the variability in the total time an agent takes to handle a call. Even the time required to complete a single successful sale of a product or service can vary widely due to a customer""s questions, unusual situation, or special requests. To manage such competing interests, there is a continuing demand for further advancements in the call center technology area.
One form of the present invention is a unique system for attempting to establish new communication links with customers or prospective customers based on the substantive progress of communications with individuals currently connected to the system. In another form, a predictive dialer bases outbound dialing decisions at least in part on current or recent information concerning the substantive stage of calls then in progress (such as an offer phase, acceptance phase, question-and-answer phase, and closing phase). In some such forms, the agent is presented with a telemarketing script on a video display to guide his or her information presentation and collection. The substantive stage of a call in some such systems is inferred from the navigational commands and data input made by the agent via the scripting system. In other systems, the agent explicitly generates signals to the system to notify the system of the substantive status of the agent""s current phone call.
Further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, advantages, and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided herewith.